La Corda d'oro meets Shugo Chara
by Sabri2709
Summary: What happens when Kahoko wakes up with a shugo chara egg? Find out! rated T just incase. R&R please... first Fan Fic!
1. I Had a What?

Sabri: Hi everyone! How are you doing… this is my first fan fiction. Sorry if you find it kinda cheesy or something.

Len: That's because it is cheesy! Gosh girls and their girly crap.

Sabri: Be nice. *hitting Len on the head* also say the disclaimer I'm sleepy!

Len: Sabri does not own Shugo Chara or La Corda d'oro!!! Thank goodness.

___________________________________________________________________

Kahoko was sitting in class trying to stay focused on her studies.

_If x equals p and p equals 10 and q equal 24 then… wait what? Ugh! I don't understand this!_

She couldn't stop thinking about what she found in the bed that morning.

(Flashback)

"Ah what a great morning!" Kahoko said as she woke up, late like always. "Oh man look at the time!" She rushed to get out of bed, when she felt something warm on her leg. _What was that? Maybe I'm just imaging things. Right? _She slowly reached under the covers to see what it was that her leg had touched. She then slowly brought her arm out from under the blanket. In her hand was a gold and yellow egg with a treble clef sign on it. Stunned Kahoko couldn't move a muscle.

Kahoko if you don't hurry you'll be late for school again!" Her mother had been calling for her for the past twenty minutes.

Kahoko then quickly dressed in her uniform and pulled her hair back. _I know I'll take it to school! Someone there has to know about it. Yes I'm sure someone will be able to explain this to me._

(End of flashback)

The bell rang for the lunch hour. Kahoko grabbed her things and put them in her bag along with the egg. She then picked up her violin and raced out of the room. On her way to the music school she happened to run into Ryotaro Tsuchiura.

"Hey are you heading over to the music school?" They both seemed to be in a hurry.

"Ah… yeah! Are you too?" Kahoko was trying to hurry the conversation up.

"Yeah I was heading over there is it alright if I walk over there with you?"

"Oh yes of course." Although Tsuchiura said walk, within a few steps they both were running. Many teachers in the hall were telling them to slow down, but neither of them seemed to hear any of the teachers. When they finally reached the room in which they were looking for it seemed almost as if there was a planned meeting going on. Azuma, Hihara, Keiichi, Len, and Shoko were all standing around looking nervous.

"What's everyone doing here?" Kanazawa-sensei asked as he walked into his room.

"What's this?" Everyone said the same thing at exactly the same time while they all pulled out different colored eggs from their bags or pockets.

Sabri: Thank you everyone for reading! Now time to review! If you want I'm open for help on naming the chara and their personalities and all… I didn't really think about it too much before writing this! Oops… thank you hope to see you again when chapter two comes out!


	2. No one?

Sabri: The second chapter is here!!! Sorry I didn't write it for a while. I took a break to watch a series of anime. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or La Corda D'oro

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ah… That?" Mr. Kanazawa had no idea what they were all talking about.

"Yes this!" Hihara was pointing to his hand, which to Mr. Kanazawa looked empty.

"I don't have any idea of you guys are talking about. Maybe you should go to the doctors and get your eyes checked or something." Mr. Kanazawa was slowly getting more and more worried for his students.

"Azuma you can see this, right?" Hihara was really freaking out now.

"Of course I can. It's an orange egg with a quarter note on it." Azuma was a bit confused on how all the students could see these eggs and yet Mr. Kanazawa couldn't.

"Where is an egg?" Mr. Kanazawa was looking all around the room now.

"In my hand!" Hihara began to get frustrated.

"No that can't be there is nothing in your hand! I have a lot of work I must do before the next class so if you don't mind will you please go and figure out what you're all seeing somewhere else?" He couldn't be troubled by the students pulling some prank on him. So as he said all of the students left his classroom in silence and confusion.

"So if Kanazawa can't see them I wonder if other people can't either." Kahoko was starting to confuse herself a little there.

"Well we'll have to figure out a better way than just walking up to someone and asking them if they can see these because, well I don't know about you but I'd rather not have the whole school think I'm crazy." Ryotaro was standing in the hallway looking at his egg.

"Why don't we just get rid of them then they wouldn't be in our way." Len had a bad attitude when it came to about everything.

"Well what if they are important or something we wouldn't want to get rid of them then." Kahoko was the first to say something. Nobody really wanted to get rid of them. They just had no clue what they were supposed to do with them.

"I think that we should keep them until we know what they are and then decide what to do with them." Azuma had a good point. "Are your guy's eggs warm?" Everyone shook their heads, "So that mean that they're going to hatch soon right?"

"I think you're right Azuma. We should keep them and see what happens." Hihara really wanted to know what was going to hatch from his.

Kahoko barely made it to class on time. Her good friends Nao and Mio were in class waiting for her.

"Where did you go? We wanted to eat lunch with you and then you just disappeared after class." Nao complained.

"Oh sorry about that, I had to ask someone at the music school something." Kaho said the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh! Who?" Mio was now interested.

"And what did you need to ask them?" Nao and Mio wanted to know so bad what was going with their friend.

"Huh? Oh I needed to ask Mr. Kanazawa something." Then it hit Kahoko. She decided to see if Nao and Mio could see the eggs. She wouldn't just blurt it out though. She reached into her bag and pulled it out.

"What are you looking for?" Nao and Mio were starting to get worried about Kaho.

"Oh," _I guess they can't see the eggs._ "Nothing I thought I had something, but I guess I left it at home." Kahoko laughed and scratched the back of her head.

At the end of the day Kahoko went to the practice rooms and took out her violin. She began to play the song she was working on. In the middle she began to mess up. _Dang it I can never play that part!_ She walked over to the window and opened it. Within seconds she could hear on song being played. _Man just for once I wish I could play as well as Len._ She heard another sound, but it didn't sound like an instrument. She turned around and her egg was in the middle of the room floating there! _What in the world is going on???_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sabri: Yay her egg is going to hatch!!! I don't know what else to say here… Right and if I ever call her Kaho sorry I always do that so it's just kind of instinct I guess. Hope you liked the second chapter!


	3. Hatching part 1

Sabri: I guess I didn't state this before… This story takes place in the anime during the concurs. Not counting the fact that Azuma would be gone during that time… He's obviously here in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro or Shugo Chara!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The egg from the middle of the room cracked open, and out came a little person. She wore a green dress down to her knees and a cream colored jacket. Her hair was blue and to her shoulders, her eyes were gray, and she had a purple bow in her hair. She flew over to where Kahoko was.

"Hi my name is Torika, and I'm your shugo chara!" Kahoko was in such a shock all she could do was run. She threw her violin into its case and grabbed her bag. When she got out of the music school she was still running. Mr. Kanazawa was sitting on a bench outside.

"Kahoko what are you running from?" He was confused from earlier and now. His students all seemed to be acting weird today.

"It's following me." Kahoko was now right in front of him pointing at Torika.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What's following you?" Mr. Kanazawa was getting even more worried about Kahoko.

"Never mind I'll see you tomorrow!" Kahoko bowed to her teacher.

"Ah, yeah sure I guess."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next person Kahoko ran into was Ryotaro. Kahoko began talking so fast that Ryotaro couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Slow down Kaho! You're confusing me!" Kahoko didn't know what to do. She didn't want to say all that she just had again. So she turned around to where Torika was flying towards them. Kahoko pointed at Torika.

"That!" Ryotaro looked in the way that Kahoko was pointing.

"What is that?" Ryotaro almost looked more freaked out than Kahoko did.

Torika finally reached where they were standing. "My name is Torika and I'm Kahoko's shugo chara!"

"Her what-a-what-what?"

"SHUGO CHARA!!!"

"Just what is a shugo chara?" Kahoko finally saying something to Torika.

"I'm a guardian character! I was born from a feeling that only lives in your heart. I'm your true self!" Kahoko and Ryotaro were standing there clueless.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When Len got home from school, he went straight to his room so that he could practice his violin. When he reached his room he began to change clothes so he could get out of his school clothes. When he finished changing clothes, there was a knock on his door.

"Len would you join me for some tea?" Len's mother asked him through the door.

"Sure," Len had plenty of time to practice his violin. He followed his mother downstairs and sat on the couch.

"I have a concert next week and I was wondering if you would like to play your violin with me?" Len didn't know what to do. He always got nervous around his parents; especially when it came to playing his violin with them.

"Well with the final selection coming up and all I don't know if I'll have enough time to practice for it and practice a completely new song." This was a lie. Len knew he could take on two different songs at one time. He was just making up excuses so that he didn't have to play with his mother.

"I see well if you change your mind I'd love to have to play along with me." His mother wasn't very happy with her son's response.

"Excuse me I'm going to go to my room to practice." Len just wanted to get out of that room. When he stepped out of the room Len let out a long sigh.

When he got to his room he sat down his desk's chair. _If only I could play the way my parents want me to._ There came a sound from his bag. Len walked over and opened his bag. His egg floated up to eye level with him. It was white with two blue snowflakes on it. It began to crack open before Len's eyes. The two halves of egg broke and there was a little small person in front of Len.

"W- wh- what are you?" Len was worried that he was seeing things.

"I'm Yuki! Your very own shugo chara!" Yuki had long white hair and light blue eyes. He also wore a black shirt with a dark blue jacket, blue jeans, and nice black shoes.

"Whatever you are will you be quiet for awhile I need to practice my violin." Len didn't care very much about whatever this thing was.

"Sure!" Yuki was fine with sitting there listening to Len play his violin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ryotaro finished calming Kahoko down and walked over to the music store. He sat down at the piano and began to play. When he finished the song he went and got some tea from the kitchen.

"So are you planning on playing the piano after the concurs?" The shop keeper asked Ryotaro.

"I'm not sure, I believe I will." Ryotaro finished his tea and put the cup into the sink. He walked back out to the store and picked up his bag. He left the store with only one thing on his mind.

Earlier that day one of his friends from the soccer team came over to talk to him.

"Hey Ryotaro during the last selection your playing was great!"

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Ryotaro wasn't used to getting very many complaints.

"You're coming back to the soccer team soon right?" How many times had he asked Ryotaro?

"Ah, that is I'm not sure right now." Ryotaro turned and walked away from his friend.

Ryotaro was on his street now, walking to his house. He stopped abruptly and reached into his pocket. It was still there. He took the dark blue egg out of his pocket. There was something he didn't quite understand about these eggs. What were they? Ryotaro traced the silver star on his egg. Just as he finished tracing it the egg began to shake. It cracked in half and there was a chara there.

"Hey Ryotaro! I'm Sora!" Ryotaro looked in awe at this little chara.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sabri: Yay this chapter is done… it took me awhile to write… I hope you liked it!


	4. Hatching part 2

Sabri: I'm back!!! Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time! School started and I was like what?!?

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro or Shugo Chara

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Azuma entered his house after school like a normal day. His grandmother walked out of a room and over to where he was.

"We need to talk about your future plans. Come into the living room after you change your clothes." His grandmother was already walking back to the living room.

Azuma walked to his bedroom to change his clothes. _What is it with that lady? She thinks she can control me! Why can't I have a say in what's going to happen in my own life? _Azuma finished changing his clothes and walked to the living room as his grandmother had asked him to.

"Azuma please come and sit over here," his grandmother pointed at the spot she wanted him to sit at. As told Azuma walked over and sat down, "In two weeks you'll be leaving here to move to England."

Azuma was astonished at what his grandmother had just said. The concurs ended in three weeks but his grandmother couldn't let him stay an extra week?

"Grandmother, is it possible that I would be able to stay just a week longer just until the end of the concurs?" Azuma didn't know why but he really felt like he needed to stay and finish out the concurs.

"Azuma, you know just as well as your younger brothers knew, instruments are just until the end of high school. You know have to get ready for college and to help take over the family business." Once his grandmother put her mind to something there was no going back. Azuma was angry but he couldn't show his grandmother that he was.

"Okay Grandmother." Azuma stood up and bowed to his grandmother.

When he got back to his room Azuma was so mad that he could destroy his whole room. His grandmother had never understood anything. She didn't know what music meant to Azuma. _I don't want to help take over the stupid business! My brothers have always taken away the things that I love from me._ Azuma walked over to the door and opened it up. He looked out into the night. _Just for once I wish I didn't have to do what my family told me to do. Azuma quit piano, Azuma help your brothers take over the company, Azuma quit the flute._ Azuma was getting so mad that he punched a wall. Azuma walked back to the middle of the room. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on one thing. His family portrait. He walked directly to it, picked it up and threw it against the wall.

"I hate you." Azuma said plainly. _Why me? Why do I have to stop doing the things that I want to just for them? I never asked to be born into this family so why? I hate it here. It's like being shut out of the real world, and then when you get to go out into the real world all you can do is put on a fake smile and be nice to everyone. Those girls are so annoying I wish I could just turn around and tell them that sometimes._ Just as Azuma was thinking these different things there came a sound from the corner of his room. He walked over to his things and then a gray egg came shooting up in front of his face. It began to make a cracking sound and the egg broke in two.

"Hi my name is Yukari! I'm your very own shugo chara!" Azuma was speechless, first he had an egg and now it was a little… thing, shugo chara? He looked at Yukari a little closer. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a gray sweater over that, and black pants. He also wore a hat and if Azuma was correct it had the drama faces on it only one was angry and one was happy.

"Whatever just get out of my room and leave me alone!" Azuma was sick and tired of all these people coming into his life so randomly.

"But I'm your shugo chara! I'm supposed to be here!!" Yukari was already fight with Azuma.

"Well maybe I don't want you to be here!" Azuma was being pretty pathetic.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hihara decided to go on his run once he got home from school. He went to his room to get ready. As he was getting his clothes out to run in he threw his bag down. It was just then that he remembered his egg was in there. He ran over to where he threw it and dug out the egg. When he got it in his hand he looked all around it to make sure that it didn't get hurt. _Well at least it's okay. I wonder what in the world this is. _Hihara was just as interested as everyone else. Well not including Len. Hihara walked over to his desk, carefully carrying the egg with him. When he got over to the desk he grabbed a sweater near his desk and put it on top of the desk he then safely put the egg in it and wrapped it around the egg.

Hihara finished changing his clothes and left the house hoping no one would go into his room while he was gone. Hihara started to think while he was running; in fact that's why he really loved running it gave him time to think. _I wonder what will happen during the last section, and what are these weird eggs? Why can only the people that have them see them? They don't make any sense, although it's pretty fun imaging what's in them. I wonder what Kaho's will be like… if it's an if, what if nothing is in it??? Ah! This is so confusing! _Before Hihara knew it he was at his house again. He ran up the stairs back to the egg. He looked to make sure it was there and then found some new clothes and a clean towel so he could go take a shower.

When he finished his shower he came back into the room and picked up the egg from his desk. He went and sat down on his bed. The egg he was holding was orange with a black quarter note on it. He looked around his room. Everything seem just like it had the day before, but for some reason Hihara felt so different. Just then he heard footsteps and his door opened. Hihara already forgetting that no one can see the egg, flipped out.

"Why do you just walk in here without asking if it's okay?" Hihara and his brother hardly ever fought and when they did it was over something that was stupid.

"Calm down Hihara. It's not like you've got something to hide is it?" His brother gave him a sly look.

"What?" Hihara was turning red, "No why would I have something to hide? I just don't want you in my room when you don't need to be in here."

"If you have nothing to hide then why are you turning red?" His older brother was messing with him now.

"There is no reason for me to be embarrassed!" Hihara was yelling as loud as he could now.

"Sure there isn't… Does it involve a girl?" Hihara was now pushing his brother out the door.

"Why would a girl even be over here?!?" Hihara had successfully got his brother to leave the room. He locked his door and sat back down on his bed.

"What are you?" He looked at his egg again. Then he flopped on to his back. Staring at his ceiling he started to think again. _I don't know what to do with my life. The teacher is asking us and I don't have an answer yet. Maybe I could be a musician!... No I don't think that would go down very well. Especial with my parents. What about a teacher. That sounds nice. Hihara-sensei, hmmm.. on the other hand that's a little bit strange, but that does sound like something I'd want to do. I wish someone would just help me. Everyone is like choose what you want to do, I mean you're the one that's going to be doing it for the rest of your life. _Just then a sound came from his bed. _Was that my stomach? I must be hungry or something._ He went to get up and there came another sound. _Okay that one wasn't from me! _Hihara looked around his room. When he finally noticed the egg that was opening he was surprised and jumped out of bed and screamed. His brother hearing him scream went running back into the room.

"Are you okay Hihara?!?" Haruki was worried just looking at his brother's face. Hihara stood in the corner of the room whimpering away from the egg that had now broken into two. There was a little person floating in the air.

"Who are you?" Hihara stared in horror.

"I'm your brother you idiot!" Haruki was not very confused about his brother.

"My name is Isaki! I'm your very own shugo chara!" Isaki was wearing a baseball cap, a black shirt with a orange sweater and blue jeans. He had some nice skater shoes on too.

"Hihara maybe we should take you to see a doctor?" Haruki was sure to be careful as he approached his brother.

"No I'm fine," Hihara looked at his worried brother's face, "No really I'm fine. My head just hurts if you let me rest for awhile I'll be good."

Haruki left Hihara to himself for awhile.

"So what are you again?" Hihara turned to Isaki.

"I'm you shugo chara! In other words guardian character!" Isaki made himself at home on Hihara's bed.

"You're what came out of that egg right?" Hihara still didn't understand what was going on.

"Yup! If I'm right most of your other friends have us shugo chara to!" Hihara laid down on his bed and turned off the light, "Well good night then!"

They both laid there in silence for a few minutes.

"Wait it's only 5 in the afternoon!!!" Isaki screamed in a much louder voice then Hihara thought he had.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sabri: I was going to put the freshman in this chapter too but then it got really long lol sorry. The next chapter will be up faster than this.. I think… You know I was being lazy and didn't want to go find the book where it tells Hihara's brother's name so I didn't, and then I looked it up online and found it lol. It took me two seconds.


	5. Hatching part 3

Sabri: Yay I'm back! School is kind of crazy it's getting hard to write with it going on! Also don't worry about me stopping my writing of this story, I won't. I already know where this is going and I have a strict rule that even if only one person is enjoying that's enough!!! Also you never know who might stumble upon the story.

Len: *whispers* this is bad stop reading now!

Sabri: *finds a pan* Len stop talking! *Hits him on the head* And here I thought that it would be nice to have a character talk here. Gosh! *sighs*

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or La Corda D'oro

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After school, Keiichi walked to the practice rooms. He picked up the signup sheet. There was one spot left open. He took a pen from his pocket and began to fill the sheet out. When he finished, he started to walk to the open room. On the way he heard a familiar sound. He looked into a few door until he found Kaho struggling through a song. Keiichi smiled and walked to his room. He closed the door lightly, put his cello down by the piano. His bag he carried around with him everywhere was filled with all different kinds of music.

Keiichi decided on what song to play and took it out of his bag. The, placed the music on a stand and walked over to take the cello out from its case. He gently opened the case and untied his cello. He placed the cello on its side next to him. His bow was attached to the left of the inside of the case. Keiichi turned the knob that released his bow. At the bottom of the bow there was another knob that loosed and tightened the bow. Keiichi tightened and rosined his bow. When he finished with that he got up and picked his cello up. He took a seat at on a chair close by. Keiichi began to play his music. He played through it a few times until there was a minimum amount of mistakes. He put his cello down to look for some new music. He sat on the ground to look for some other music. Within ten minutes he was asleep on the floor.

As he slept he had a dream. _**Keiichi woke up in a nice building. He heard some music being played. Keiichi walked to the hall in which the person was playing music. When he entered the room all of the lights were off and the room was pitch black. Somewhere from the front of the room Keiichi could hear a violin playing. He began to walk up to the front of the room. The music was soft and pleasant. Keiichi knew this sound. Knew it so well. It was Kahoko's playing. Keiichi sat down and listened to Kahoko's music even though he couldn't see her. He didn't mind, her music was the most amazing thing he had ever heard before. **_

Keiichi didn't understand. Kahoko didn't play well her music abilities were far from amazing, and yet she could play in a way Keiichi only dreamed of playing. _Why can't I play like that?_

Keiichi's eyes began to open. He was laying on the floor of the practice room still. He began to hear something strange. Keiichi got up and walked over to his bag, inside the egg was wiggling. He picked it up. It broke in half.

"Hi! My name is Yume, I'm your shugo chara!" Yume was wearing a long white button up shirt with an argyle sweater vest over it. His hair was a dirty blond color and eyes were as light as the sky. He wore nice dress pants and shoes.

Keiichi looked at his small chara for a few minutes, then yawned and went back to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shoko was being pulled into a clothing shop. Of course, the one who was pulling her was Amou.

"Let's go into this store!" Amou said as she dragged Shoko behind her.

After school Amou had decided that she needed to go shopping with Shoko and Kahoko for the final selection. So she went to find them. Kahoko was her first victim, but somehow she quietly slipped away and Amou couldn't find her after that, although while she was looking for Kahoko she ran into Shoko. Ending up with of course, taking Shoko shopping.

As they walked into the store there were many different dresses all around. Amou ran over to the closest rack and began to skim through. She found a few cute things and held them up to Shoko, who was just standing there clueless. Unlike Amou, Shoko wasn't used to going shopping. Whenever she did go shopping it was just simply for a new outfit or special occasion where they had already decided what to get and she just had to be fit for it.

Within ten minutes Amou had found around twenty outfits for Shoko to try on. Then forcefully shoved Shoko into a fitting room and threw the clothes at her.

"Try them on! You'll look so cute!" Amou smiled at Shoko as she slammed the door to the fitting room. Shoko stood there a little bit stunned as she looked down at the dresses. There were many different ones; some were blue, pink, yellow and many more colors. There were a few Shoko knew she wasn't going to try on. She quietly moved them aside from the rest. She really wished she could just say they all didn't fit her, but Amou wouldn't believe her if she said that. She decided to put on a light pink one with clear beads on the half. She didn't mind it that much, but she didn't want to walk out in front of everyone to show Amou it. As she turned to the door she froze. The only people she had ever really done this with were her family members and that was only like once a year.

Shoko didn't know which one was scarier, walking out in different dress in front of everyone or getting on stage and playing her clarinet in front of the whole school. Shoko didn't have any self confidence in herself as she tried to move her hand to open the door. _What if they all laugh at me? What if I don't look good in this? What if I just look stupid? _Shoko couldn't stop thinking things like this.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine!" A voice came from nowhere and Shoko was really confused.

"Who is there?" Shoko quietly said out loud. She looked around the fitting room to see if anyone was around of if someone was next to her and she just heard them talking. When she realized no one was there she became even more confused. All of the sudden something began to move in her bag. She walked over to the bag and opened it. Her egg was moving back and forth. When it stopped it flew to eye level with her. Shoko began to freak out alittle bit. The egg cracked open and smiled widely at Shoko.

"Don't worry, if you don't feel like you can do something, then just chara change!" Right then, Shoko slammed open the door and walked over to where Amou was standing. Shoko smiled at her friend widely.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sabri: So I didn't really explain Shoko's chara in this chapter. She'll be explained more next chapter I think, probably. R&R!!! Momentai!


	6. Issue!

Issue!

I would love to keep on writing this story but I'm totally blank in the mind right now! Please help! If you would like to help me write this this story, you should message me and I'd love you forever!


	7. School Oh No!

Sabri: So I wasn't really sure where to put this next chapter's starting point. I decided it's the next day at school. Also I don't know if Len actually has maids, but hey! He's rich why can't I write in that he has maids? Also I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or La Corda D'Oro.

As Kahoko woke up she looked around her room. Everything seemed to be the same as it was the day before. She quickly checked to make sure there wasn't a egg in her bed. When she didn't find was she breathed a sigh of relief. She got up to get ready for school. Her uniform was sitting on the back of her desk chair. She put it on and brushed through her hair. Out of no where a small person floated up to Kahoko.

"Ah!" Kahoko screamed loudly.

"Why are you so loud in the morning? It's really annoying!" Torika said to Kahoko. Her hair was a bit messy in the morning. She was most definitly not a morning person.

"It's just a dream, I'm going mad," Kahoko told herself out loud.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Her chara was angry with her now, "I'm not just in your dreams!"

Kahoko was already out of the room when Torika finished her short sentence. She decided to follow Kahoko around until she actually talked to her.

Kahoko quickly left for school and ran all the way there. This wasn't hard for Torika to keep up, she could fly and all. When Kahoko got to school she ran into Shoko as she was running.

"Gomen Shoko, I didn't mean to run into you, it's just, she's following me!" Kahoko whispered to Shoko. Shoko's hair stood up on her head. She slowly turned her head to see who was following Kahoko. No one was behind them though.

"Kahoko, who is following you?" Shoko was confused now. There was no one behind her because Torika was now right next to Kahoko.

Len got up for school. He wasn't good at waking up in the morning. There were things that had been set up for him in his room. His uniform hung perfectly on his closet door. As he got out of bed, Yuki floated up to him and relaxed in the middle of the air. Len didn't pay attention to him as he got up to get ready. Within a few minute the two of them were ready to go. Len walked downstairs for something to eat and Yuki followed right behind him. The maids left things out for Len to eat.

When he finished his breakfast he got up and walked outside. He had his violin and bag in one hand. The walk to school wasn't that far away and he didn't mind the fresh air. Yuki was now on his shoulder. He didn't like the extra work to get to school. Though they had plenty of time to talk during the way there, there was nothing said by the two.

When they finally did get to school, Azuma was getting out of the car as he saw Len walking onto the school grounds. He waved as he was attacked by girls. Len stopped walking and turned to see if Azuma was going to walk with him to the music school. It took a little time, but after a few tangled messes Azuma was standing next to Len. Without a word the two of them entered the gates of the school. As soon as there no more people around them Len turned to Azuma in wonder. He wasn't sure how he was going to ask what he wanted to ask, but he knew that it needed to be said. "About yesterday, those eggs that all of us had, did yours by any chance hatch?"

For a moment Azuma made a laughing sound that made Len feel like a complete idiot. Of course Azuma's didn't hatch in fact Len hadn't talked to the small person other than the first time. Len was probably going crazy and would be thrown in a hospital before the day was up. That's when Azuma smiled, "Well of course it did. What did you expect mine to nicely cook itself?"

As Kahoko got to the hallway that had her classroom in it, she found a young man with Emerald hair standing outside of her classroom door. She jogged up to him with a huge smile, "Ryotaro what are you doing here?"

At first he didn't say anything. He didn't even move, but after another moment and looked up to see a smiling face staring at him. "Kahoko, I'm here because," he wasn't sure how he was going to explain something like that to her. "Well it's about those eggs that we all had yesterday. You know how yours hatched?" Kahoko nodded at him. "Well so did mine. I think that we need to call another meeting today after school witht the rest of the concur people." After another nodded the late bell rang and Ryotaro moved from the place he was standing.

The rest of the day felt like it was talking forever for everyone. Kahoko couldn't wait to be able to sit down with everyone and see what had happened. Though she was getting annoyed with Torika, who was sitting on her desk telling her everytime she missed a question. Her mind was up in the clouds wondering what was going to come next. At this point she didn't think that there could be anything much crazier than this, but then again she was wrong sometimes. She started to doodle on the side of her page when Torika stepped on her hand with all of her might.

"What do you think you're doing?" Torika didn't have a happy face on at the moment, "You think that you'll be able to get better just by sitting around doodling on everything?"

Kahoko let out a little yulp, but when her teacher looked up to see what she was doing all they say was Kahoko grabbing her hand. "Miss Hino do you need to go out into the hallway or can you focus on what I'm teaching you right now?" Kahoko bowed her head down a little.

"Gomen Sensei, I didn't mean to disrupt class. It won't happen again." As soon as the teacher looked away Kahoko grabbed Torika and threw her from her desk.


End file.
